


Talk Like That

by Marvelite5Ever



Series: Short, unrelated Cablepool fics inspired by songs (these are NOT songfics) [3]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Inspired by the song "Talk Like That" by The Presets, M/M, Nate's in a coma, might be a little too Cablepool to be perfectly canon compliant, references to Avengers: X-Sanction, references to Deadpool & Cable #26, takes place during Daniel Way's Deadpool #58, the circumstances are canon compliant though, which is during Wade's suicide run, you don't need to have read those comics to enjoy this story though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's in a coma. Wade comes to talk to him anyway to tell him how displeased he is with the whole situation. </p>
<p>Nate can hear Wade, but he can't react. At all. </p>
<p>(AU scene, but the circumstances are canon compliant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU scene that takes place during Daniel Way's _Deadpool #58,_ which is during his suicide run, after he's been cured of the cancer and healing factor. Thus, this story also takes place after _Avengers: X-Sanction,_ when Nate's in a coma after Hope burnt the techno-organic virus out of his system. 
> 
> I also reference _Deadpool & Cable #26,_ where Wade mourns Nate's death after Nate sacrificed himself at the end of _X-Force Vol.3 #28._
> 
> (Wade's speech is bolded, because I was indulging myself.)
> 
> This story was inspired by the song "Talk Like That" by The Presets.

* * *

Nathan was… floating. 

Completely disconnected, bodiless, not even sleeping. Just… floating. His thoughts were a seafoam-washed murmur, rolling over and over in incoherent waves of confusion and knowing. 

He was… healing. His body was healing, and his mind was disconnected. Hope was… 

Hope was safe. Hope was safe, Scott—Dad—had promised he would take care of her, that he'd make the right decisions. And Hope was—

Hope was the Phoenix. The Messiah. Life from the ashes, she would heal— 

She had healed—

The future—

Him—

She would—had—will— 

Hope was the Phoenix. The Messiah. Hope was—

Safe. The future was—

Saved. 

Safe saved saved will be safe is safe _will be—_

And the virus was gone. The virus was _gone,_ burned out of him, _Hope had—_

The Phoenix. There was a war coming, there was— 

**“Heya Priscilla.”**

_That voice—_

**“Wow, you really _are_ in a coma, huh? I mean, they said you were, but—”**

That voice— _Wade_ —Wade was— 

**“—even when you were dead-as-a-doornail asleep you always reacted to the feather under your nose. And holy _shit_ you really have undergone a makeover recently, haven't you?”**

Wade was—here? Wade was—why was Wade—

**“It is _so unbelievably weird_ to see you without half your body being metal. Also, since when did you have chest hair?! Because the sudden appearance of chest hair is actually _weirder_ than the sudden disappearance of techno-organic virus—”**

—Here but _not_ here? Nathan couldn't see, but— 

**“—which is saying a lot, because the sudden disappearance of the T-O is pretty fucking weird. The story about how it happened was pretty great, though, about how you attacked the Avengers because you thought they were going to kill Hope in the future, and how you were batshit insane-crazy—and you're supposed to leave that to me, I'm insulted—and the virus was killing you and and you went full-on-metal mode and were basically trying to get yourself killed. Again. I laughed my fucking ass off, total LMFAO.”**

_That voice—_

**“Because isn't it funny that you did, like, the exact same thing that I did?! Because I just tried to get myself killed, and then changed my mind, and now I'm alive but more mortal than ever without the healing factor. And you tried to get yourself killed, but apparently changed your mind because you're still alive, but you're also more mortal than ever without the T-O. You totally stole my I'm-trying-to-commit-suicide-and-make-everybody-mad-and-kill-me storyline! How dare you!”**

Wade—Wade didn't have the healing factor anymore? He was— 

Alive? A—dead man walking? If Wade was—then everybody—everybody would— 

**“And now everybody's trying to kill me. Did you know that Taskmaster sold me out to Black Box? That Tasky sold me out isn't that surprising—he's _shifty as hell_ —kinda like me, except less so—but that he sold me out to _Black Box,_ of all people! And Black Box really wants me dead for some reason, and he's going to set Black Swan on me. Anyways, I thought that, since you and Black Box made up and became, like, BFF's or something, I thought I'd ask you to call him off! Except that it turns out you're in a fucking _coma—”_**

Nathan couldn't _see._ He couldn't talk, he couldn't—

If he could just get Wade's mind into the astral plane, then maybe he could—

**“—which is not fair at _all,_ Nate! You've been officially demoted from Best Friend status, and Bob has taken your place. And I might've accidentally put him in danger with my trying-to-kill-myself plan, but then I got him back out of danger! So I'm not actually a completely terrible friend! Unlike you. You're an awful, terrible friend. Though maybe not an awful, terrible father, because that girl you raised—Hope is her name, right?—she's still alive, and I saw her arguing with Cyclops while I snuck my way in here, and holy shit was she scary, dude!”**

Trying to grasp Wade's mind—even without the healing factor, it was—was like trying to bottle a razor-blade hurricane that seemed to be spinning one direction, until you looked at it again and saw that it seemed to be spinning in the other direction, and it kept switching without actually switching, like—

**“Also, did Cyke really tell Spider-Man 'Get out' and blast him into the Hudson? And he didn't make it back until the fight was all over? I heard your eyes were creepy.”**

Like that spinning ballerina—optical illusion—and you never could tell which direction it was really spinning—if it actually kept switching, or if it was always—always—spinning in both directions at once, or— 

**“I can't believe you're in a fucking _coma,_ Nate!”**

That voice. 

**“Oh hey, your eyes just opened! Awesome, I know you're listening. Then listen to _this—”_**

If his eyes were open then why couldn't Nathan _see?_ Why couldn't he—

**“If you don't wake up,”** and Wade's voice was low, quiet, smooth and threatening, **“if you don't wake up _soon,_ then you're never going to see me like this. Which would be a shame, because without the cancer and the healing factor, I'm—I'm _handsome,_ Nate. I'm really, really fucking handsome. My _face_ and—and my _hair_ —I'm. I'm _gorgeous,_ Nate, and you can't see me. Because even though your eyes are open, I can tell that you can't see me. Hell, I don't even know for sure that you can _hear_ me.” **

Wade's voice was closer—his voice sounded like it was right next to Nathan's left ear—but Nathan couldn't feel Wade's breath. 

Surely, if Wade's mouth was that close—surely, he should be able to _feel_ Wade's breath. 

But Nathan couldn't—he couldn't feel—he couldn't feel _anything._ He was just—just _floating._ And Wade's voice was—disembodied—so how did Nathan know that Wade was actually _here?_

But there was nothing to ground him but Wade's voice—and that was all he had, so that must be where he was—and he wanted to—

**“But, assuming that you _can_ hear me… you should really wake up, Nate. You should see me. I'm so pretty, Nate.”**

He wanted to _shiver,_ because _that voice—_

**“So very, very pretty.”**

That voice made him _crazy—_

**“But I probably won't stay like this for long. I mean, I'll try to stay alive and all, but it's going to be _hard,_ Nate. I never was very good at staying alive even when I was hard to kill.” **

Please, don't—

**“And everybody's trying to kill me. This healed body—as handsome as it is—takes so very, very long to heal. I've had nine fingers for _three weeks,_ Nate! How long is it going to take for the finger to fucking grow back already?!” **

Wade, you _idiot—_

**“I mean, if my fucking _finger_ is taking this long to grow back, how long is a _leg_ going to take to grow back?!” **

You idiot, it's not _going_ to grow back—it's not—

You won't— 

**“Ugh, I wish you were _awake,_ Nate. I wish you were—well, not in a fucking coma, for one thing. Although I'm glad you at least opened your eyes for me. It's nice to see your eyes, even if they're all dead and unseeing-like. And—” Wade's voice turned to a growl, “don't you _dare_ die on me again, Nate! Don't you _dare—_ and don't do that to your fucking _kid,_ Nate!” **

I'm not going to—I _won't_ —Wade— _Hope—_

_I won't—_

I promise you— _promised you_ —that I—

**“Do you know what happened the _last_ time you died, Nathan Summers?”** And Wade's voice was low and smooth and— _shiver-inducing_ —again. Threatening, blood-laced and blood-smooth, _dripping_ with threat, _flowing_ like a cut artery, the knife glinting with red. **“When you disappeared in that time-continuum explosion and left nothing but your metal arm behind? Hope hugged that arm and _cried,_ Nathan. You made that girl _cry._ And do you know what I did?” **

No—

Please don't— 

**“It was 32 pages of high-octane action, Nate. I ended up in the country that used to be Rumekistan—because Rumekistan doesn't actually exist anymore, did you know? But you probably didn't, because you haven't been paying attention to any of your past pet projects, now have you?”**

Wade—

**“So I ended up in whatever-the-fucking-hell-that-piece-of-land-is-called-now. And I actually got myself fucking _drunk._ Do you know how much alcohol that takes, Nate? To get me drunk when I had the healing factor?” **

No—

Stop _talking_ like that—

**“I think I might've been singing 'Dust In The Wind' or some shit like that. And then do you know what happened?”**

Great Mother, Wade, _stop—_

You make me crazy when you—

_A little creepy when you—_

**“I killed an army, Nate. An entire fucking invading _army._ I killed them all, Nate. Every. Last. One.” **

_A little scary when you—_

**“With your guns.”**

_Talk—_

**“And pouches.”**

_Like—_

**“And I even wore a white wig, Nate. And then I made the country throw a celebration in your honor, and even Lady Gaga showed up.”**

_That—_

**“So what do you think I'm going to do if you die _again,_ Nate, huh?”**

Wade, stop—don't—

**“But then again, maybe I'll die first. Maybe, by the time you wake up, I'll be dead. And then you can die all you want to without having to worry about all the stupid things I'll do—and the all the people I'll kill—in your honor, Nate. I can actually die now. So you're not allowed to die before me, y'hear?”**

_Don't,_ Wade— 

Please—

**“I better go. Don't want your daughter or father to find me here. Don't think they'd be too happy about it. And it's pretty stupid of me, huh? Me just sitting here and talking to a comatose guy I used to know? It's not like you would appreciate it, even if you could hear me.”**

No—Wade—

**“You never were one for mindless chatter.”**

_Wade—_

Don't— 

_(Don't what?)_

**“Just mindless violence.”**

Wade's voice— _that voice_ —retreated. Footsteps—so quiet—too quiet, can't here—retreating. 

_Wade, I—_

**“Adiós, Nate. Hasta la vista. See you in el futuro, maybe.”**

The quiet click of a door, and then— 

Nathan was alone. Alone and just… floating. 

And Wade was— 

Wade was gone. 

But there was still— 

The quiet click of a door, and then—

“Hey, Dad.” 

There was still _Hope._ And Hope was— 

“I… wish you'd wake up. But don't wake up until you're done healing, okay?” 

Here. Hope was— _safe._

And as long as Hope was safe—there still was—there'd _always be—_

“I'm doing really well, Dad. And I have a jetpack, now! Scott doesn't like it when I use it, but… he doesn't _understand,_ you know? He doesn't understand why I have to help people. But you do, right, Dad? You understand _why._ Why I _have to._ Because it's like… I feel like it's what I'm _meant_ to do. And you understand that, right?” 

— _hope_ —for the world, and for—

For the future.

**Author's Note:**

> According to Wikipedia: “Generally, a person who is unable to voluntarily open the eyes, does not have a sleep-wake cycle, is unresponsive in spite of strong tactile (painful), or verbal stimuli and who generally scores between 3 to 8 on the Glasgow Coma Scale is considered in a coma.” 
> 
> I figured that in this story, Nate scores at about a 5 on the Glasgow Coma Scale, with a 3 for Eye (Opens eyes in response to voice), a 1 in Verbal (Makes no sounds) and a 1 in Motor (Makes no movements). 
> 
> As for Nate's stream of consciousness in this story, that's all speculative and based in no way on medical fact. At the end of Avengers: X-Sanction he was able to communicate with Cyclops on the astral plane, but I figured here that he'd have trouble doing the same with Wade. 
> 
> As for his circular and disconnected thoughts, I was basing it off some of my own experiences with overtired thoughts, almost-asleep thoughts, and almost-panicking thoughts.


End file.
